Dr. Stephen Vincent Strange
Real name: Dr. Stephen Vincent Strange Nicknames Master of the Mystic Arts, formerly the Master of Black Magic Former Alias Dr. Stephen Sanders __TOC__ Status Occupation: Sorcerer Supreme, retired neuro-surgeon Origin Place of birth: Philadelphia, Pennsylvania Known relatives: Clea,(wife) Baron Blood (Victor Strange) (brother, deceased) Marital Status Married to Clea under the conditions of the Dark Dimension Group affiliation: Defenders, Midnight Sons, secretly a member of the Illuminati, Formerly The Order Base of operation: Greenwich Village, New York City First appearance: STRANGE TALES Vol. 1 #110 (1963) History Stephen Strange was a brilliant but arrogant neurosurgeon whose career was cut short when a car accident resulted in nerve damage to his hands. Thereafter, he was unable even to hold a scalpel. Hoping for a miracle, a despondent Strange traveled to the Himalayas to seek the counsel of the Ancient One, a Tibetan sorcerer. As the Ancient One's guest, Strange learned the sorcerer's pupil Baron Mordo was plotting to kill his mentor. Trying to warn the Ancient One of his student's treachery, Strange was discovered by Mordo and mystically restrained. Witnessing Mordo's power and discovering his murderous intent shocked the jaded Strange into a realization of evil's true nature and the need to combat its forces. The Ancient One freed Strange from Mordo's spell and revealed he had known his student's treacherous plans all along. Having peered into Strange's soul, the sorcerer saw his potential for great goodness and power, and adopted him as his disciple. When Strange's studies with the Ancient One ended, he returned to New York. Though the world at large believes he is no more than an eccentric occult authority, Dr. Strange has inherited from his mentor the mantle of Earth's Sorcerer Supreme. Strange began his career at some point before at least approxmiately thirty years ago. He aided the Black Fox in an untold adventure, then later aided Black Fox (Robert Paine) in a case about thirty years ago involving Diablo and the vampire Nocturne. Around this time, Strange aided Mortigan Goth in an exorcism. When the Omegatron threatened the planet, Dr. Strange joined forces with the Hulk and Namor the Sub-Mariner to defeat the ultimate computer. Thereafter, the loose-knit band of Defenders would unite periodically, coming together to oppose threats to humanity. Dormmammu Dormammu has been a constant threat to Earth, battling Strange on many occasions. Shuma-Gorath The powerful extradimensional being has cost Strange his mentor, The Ancient One, and nearly himself after Strange was forced to use black magic to defeat it. The Strangers Doctor Strange renounced much of his powers when the deities he invoked attempt to recruit him for the War of the Seven Spheres. In this weakened state, Salome was able to defeat him, making her Sorceress Supreme. Strange left to a pocket dimension to recover, leaving in his stead two mystical creations, Doctor Stevens and Strange. Clea also returned to Earth asking for help. Stevens handled finances while 'Strange' gathered artifacts for his master. However, these beings were tainted from the effects of Salome's Dance. When Doctor Strange returned using the 'Gaian Aura' and elemental magic, he was forced to destroy Stevens. Strange was renamed Paradox and sent to assist Clea. Despite her new association with the Vishanti, Salome was defeated and fell into Nihility. Strange temporarily took on a much younger appearance. War of the Seven Spheres In light of his defeat of Salome, the Vishanti returned. This time their offer was more forceful. Strange relented and fought for them. He was returned shortly after the forces of order triumphed. During his time, Strange learned of a 'syzygy' of magical power. He successfully learned to use it as catastrophic magic--the magic of change. This new magic was abandoned after he saw its aftereffects however, and the Vishanti (and apparently the other deities) renewed their granting of power to him. House of M and current status Dr. Strange attempted to help the Scarlet Witch deal with her rapidly increasing powers. However, he and Professor X were only able to delay her transformation of reality. During this "House of M", he was able to find the real Wanda and was able to cast a spell that seemed to protect at least some of the assembled heroes from the effects of what is now known as M Day. Strange is currently accompanying Dead Girl to investigate the Pathetic One's attempt to resurrect a number of villains. Powers Known powers: Dr. Strange can call upon a great many magical spells, including incantations enabling him to cast illusions and hurl mystical bolts. He wears a cloak of levitation that grants him the power of flight and wields the Eye of Agamotto, which allows him to see through illusions and read minds. Furthermore, a number of his spells draw upon power from a number of powerful entities such as the Vishanti and Cytorrak. He possesses a wide array of arcane texts, artifacts, and relics. Although Dr. Strange primarily uses spells that are considered 'white magic', he will use spells from other disciplines such as black magic, elemental magic, and catastrophe magic when necessary. Known abilities Dr. Strange was trained in the martial arts used by Tibetan monks in Kamar Taj. He trains regularly with Wong and has been known to occasionally spar with other heroes. Dr. Strange's lifespan has been extended in a manner similar to that of his mentor the Ancient One. Miscellaneous Weapons When necessary, Dr. Strange will use magical weapons that he has collected. Equipment Normally wears the Cloak of Levitation and the Eye of Agamotto. See Also * Quotes by Doctor Strange (Stephen Strange) Appearances * Amazing Spider-Man Annual #1 - Cameo Appearance *The Sub Mariner Vol. 1, No. 22 February 1970 *Marvel Premire Vol. 1, No. 3 July 1972; Featuring: Nightmare *The Avengers Vol. 1, No. 118 December 1973; Featuring: The Defenders, Dormammu, Loki, The Watcher *Marvel Premiere Vol. 1, No. 13 January 1974 *Marvel Team-Up Vol. 1, No. 21 May 1974; Featuring: Spider-Man, Xandu Doctor Strange Vol. 1, No. 1 June 1974 * Marvel 2-In-One, Thing, Doctor Strange Vol. 1, No. 6 November 1974 * Marvel Team-Up, Human Torch and Doctor Strange Vol. 1, No. 35 July 1975 * Tomb Of Dracula Vol. 1, No. 44 May 1976 * Marvel Team-Up Vol. 1, No. 50 October 1976; Featuring: Iron Man * Ghost Rider Vol. 1. No. 29-31 April- August 1978; Featuring: Dormammu * The Avengers Annual Vol. 1, No. 8 1978 * Marvel Team-Up Vol. 1, No. 76-77 December 1978-January 1979; Featuring: Spider-Man, Ms. Marvel (AKA Warbird), Silver Dagger, Marie Laveau * Marvel Two-In-One Vol. 1, No. 49 March 1979 * Marvel Team-Up Vol. 1, No. 81 May 1979; Featuing: Spider-Man, Death of Satana * Man-Thing Vol. 2, No. 4 May 1980; Set between issues of Doctor Strange 40 & 41 * Thor Vol. 1, No. 332-333, June-July 1983; Featuring: Dracula * The Saga of Crystar Vol. 1, No. 3 September 1983 * Avengers Vol. 1, No. 240-241 February-March 1984; Featuring: Spider-Woman (aka Jessica Drew), Tigra, The Shoud, Morgan le Fey * Moon Knight Vol. 1, No. 36 March 1984 * Peter Parker The Spectacular Spider-Man Vol.1, No. 115 June 1986 * Peter Parker The Spectacular Spider-Man Vol.1, No. 117 August 1986 ''Inferno'' *'Doctor Strange Sorcerer Supreme Vol. 1, No. 1 November 1988'; Inferno *Alpha Flight Vol. 1, No. 78 December 1989; Featuring: Master of the World *The Mighty Thor Vol. 1, No. 413 January 1990 *Marvel Fanfare Vol. 1, No. 49 February 1990; Featuring: Nick Fury *Alpha Flight Vol. 1, No. 86 July 1990 *Black Knight Vol. 1, No. 3 August 1990; Featuring: Valkyrie, Morgan Le Fey, Evil Eye *Ghost Rider Vol. 2, No. 12 April 1991 (continued in Doctor Strange Sorcerer Supreme Vol. 1, No. 28) *Quasar Vol. 1, No. 23 June 1991 *Alpha Flight Vol. 1, No. 101 October 1991 *The Mighty Thor Vol. 1, No. 443 Late January 1992; Featuring: Mephisto, Silver Surfer ''Rise Of The Midnight Sons'' *Ghost Rider Vol. 2, No. 28 August 1992; Rise Of The Midnight Sons (part 1of6) *Ghost Rider/Blaze: Spirits Of Vengeance Vol. 1, No. 1 August 1992; Rise Of The Midnight Sons (part 2of6) *Terror Inc. Vol. 1, No. 4-5 October-November 1992 *NightStalkers Vol. 1, No. 1, November 1992; Rise Of The Midnight Sons (part 5of6) *Ghost Rider Vol. 2, No. 31-32 November-December 1992; Rise Of The Midnight Sons (part 6of6) *The Mighty Thor Vol. 1, No. 456 Late December 1992 *Marc Spector Vol. 1, No. 46 January 1993; Featuring: Demogoblin Sorcerer Supreme No More... *'Doctor Strange Sorcerer Supreme Vol. 1, No. 49 January 1993'; Sorcerer Supreme No More... *DarkHold: Pages From The Boook Of Sins Vol. 1, No. 5 February 1993; Featuring: Ghost Rider *Fantastic Four Vol. 1, No. 374 March 1993; Featuring: The New Fantastic Four *DarkHold: Pages From The Boook Of Sins Vol. 1, No. 6-7 March-April 1993; Featuring: Scarlet Witch, Agatha Harkness *Secret Defenders Vol. 1, No. 1-11 March 1993-January 1994 *Hellstorm: Prince Of Lies Vol. 1, No. 2 May 1993 *Morbius: The Living Vampire Vol. 1, No. 8-9 April-May 1993; Featuring: Nightmare *Marvel Comics Presents Vol. 1, No. 146 Late January 1994; Siege of Darkness(part 14); Featuring: NightMare, Salomé, Victoria Montesi *NightStalkers Vol. 1, No. 18, April 1994; Featuring: Varnae, Domini, BloodStorm, Taj Nital, Salomé *Secret Defenders Vol. 1, No. 15 May 1994; Featuring: Doctor Druid *Midnight Sons Vol. 1, No. 6 July 1994 *Secret Defenders Vol. 1, No. 17 July 1994; Featuring: Doctor Druid, Strange *Warlock And The Infinity Watch Vol. 1, No. 36 January 1995 Featuring: Strange *Over The Edge Vol. 1, No. 2 December 1995; cameo; Featuring: Silver Dagger *Doom 2099 Vol. 1, No. 40 April 1996; Featuring: Namor *Doom 2099 Vol. 1, No. 42 June 1996; Featuring: Namor, The Thing, DareDevil *'Doctor Strange, Sorcerer Supreme Vol. 1, No. 90 June 1996 (final issue)'; Featuring: Victoria Montesi, Chthon *X-Men Unlimited Vol. 1, No. 12 September 1996; Featuring: Juggernaut, Gomurr The Ancient, Tar, Spite, Cytorrak *Ghost Rider Vol. 2, No. 77-78 September-October 1996; Featuring: BlackHeart, Jennifer Kale *Elektra Vol. 1, No. 4 February 1997 *Tales Of The Marvel Universe Vol. 1, No. 1 February 1997 *The Incredible Hulk Vol. 1, No. 450 February 1997 *Silver Surfer Vol. 3, No. 126 March 1997 *The Sensational Spider-Man Vol. 1, No. 22-23 December 1997-January 1998 *Man-Thing Vol. 3, No. 2 January 1998 *Marvel Team-Up Vol. 1, No. 8 April 1998; Featuring: Namor *DareDevil Vol. 2, No. 5 March 1999; Featuring: Mephisto *'Doctor Strange Vol. 2, No. 1-4 February-May 1999'; The Flight Of Bones (limited series); Featuring: Topaz, Dormammu *Marvel Knights Vol. 1, No. 8 February 2001; Featuring: Nightmare *The Order Vol. 1, No. 1 April 2002; Featuring: The Hulk, Namor, Silver Surfer, The Defenders Avengers Disassembled *Avengers No. 502-503 November-December 2004; Chaos (part 3-4); Featuring: Nick Fury References * 1990 Marvel Universe Cards #34 * 1991 Marvel Universe Cards #44 * 1992 Marvel Universe Cards #9 * 1992 Marvel Masterpieces #24 * 1993 Marvel Universe Cards #46 * 1993 Marvel Masterpieces #8 * 1994 Marvel Universe Cards #140 ---- Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Living Characters Category:American Category:Public Identity Category:Male Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Defenders members Category:Secret Defenders members